


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #5 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, March Madness, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Tinkling in melody to wound the heart of millions: Yes, someone was listening.





	

They become part of the Force: 

They are there when Old Ben remembers Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jyn holds her kyber crystal and it refracts the light off Cassian's eyes in that dim hut on the Dune Sea.

They are there when Luke Skywalker turns off his navicomputer; Cassian squeezes Jyn's hand tight-tight-tight until the reactor core bursts, a chain reaction until the whole wretched thing roars down. 

_Because of us_ , Jyn whispers.

 _For all of them_ , Cassian reminds her.

They're there when the Galaxy celebrates the end of the war: _The Force is with us!_

(Jyn and Cassian sing with them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Tinkling in melody to wound the heart of millions."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR CASSIAN/JYN IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfZpY-NO86BW6vDgEtVtHmzGYWZeMsFG-phdEAVnXGrLEEf0g/viewform)


End file.
